starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Federación de Comercio/Leyendas
La Federación de Comercio era un muy poderoso gremio comercial, cártel comercial, una megacorporación de la República, un grupo que se fundó en el año 350 ABY como una asociación de grupos empresariales y comerciales con una flota propia para su actividad. Llegó a dominar a sistemas estelares enteros y todas las grandes rutas comerciales, y poseía un ejército privado formidable. Hacia el final de la República, sería cada vez más dominado por los Neimoidianos, grandes comerciantes. Fue disuelta e imperializada sobre la formación del Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY. Historia Fue fundada más de 350 años antes de la batalla de Yavin por las principales fuerzas mercantiles y de transporte de esa época. No siempre estuvo bajo auspicios de los neimoidianos, pero esa perspicacia para los negocios y naturaleza competitiva característico de esta especie, les llevaron a ganar una posición de control sobre del consejo de dirección. No obstante, a partir del 33 ABY los neimoidianos obtuvieron el control de la Directiva de la Federación de Comercio cuando estos fueron asesinados, dejando vivos solo al Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray. Esto, aunque jamás fue comprobado, fue una maniobra del Señor Oscuro de los Sith Palpatine, para ganarse la lealtad del Virrey y su séquito. Era un consorcio de comerciantes y de abastecedores de transporte que controlaron con eficacia los envíos de cualquier tipo a través de la galaxia. Fueron absorbiendo corporaciones pequeñas creando un monopolio considerable en el comercio interestelar y así extendiendo su poder y control de cargueros, puertos y las rutas comerciales que nadie más conocían y que no compartían, por lo tanto imponían cuotas muy injustas. thumb|left|La Federación de Comercio en el [[Senado Galáctico/Leyendas|Senado Galáctico]] Se habían hecho lo suficiente poderosos, tenían una influencia considerable en la República Galáctica, llegando incluso a tener representación completa en el Senado Galáctico, en la persona de Lott Dod, tal como si fuera un mundo miembro de la República. Principio del Fin Por otra parte, La Federación de Comercio también tenía sus problemas con la creciente piratería en la zona del Territorios del Borde Exterior, así pidió a la República que hiciera algo, pero ante la inoperancia de ésta, ellos tomaron la iniciativa armando sus cargeros y acompañándolas por naves de combate droide para protegerse, así como un potente ejército droide como su fuerza militar privada, encargada a el Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid su creación. En una maniobra política audaz, el Senador por Naboo Palpatine le propuso al entonces Canciller Supremo Finis Valorum una ley de impuestos a las rutas comerciales, particularmente a la Zona de Libre Comercio, para presentar en el Senado, la cual fue aprobada, afectando a la Federación. Esta ley tenía un doble propósito para Palpatine: por un lado, crear una situación de crisis en el Senado a través de sus aliados de la Federación como parte de su plan de desestabilización de la República, y por otro, el más importante, era debilitar la figura ya vapuleada del Canciller Valorum, al cual le imputaban acusaciones de corrupción desde hace tiempo, con la esperanza de llegar a su cargo. El Bloqueo de Naboo thumb|200px|El ejército de la Federación de Comercio se dirige a [[Theed/Leyendas|Theed.]] Esto provocó molestia a la Federación de Comercio que como respuesta bloqueó al inocente planeta de Naboo, un pequeño mundo con escasa influencia política y económica pero ideal para presionar a la República. Un movimiento que nadie esperaba por parte de los cobardes Neimoidianos, pero que se vieron animados bajo el apoyo de Darth Sidious, debido a lo explicado anteriormente. Como consecuencia de la corrupción del Senado, esta maniobra los sorprendió y los ralentizó, desatándose la primera gran crisis dentro de la República. El bloqueo fue finalmente roto por la República, gracias a la acción conjunta de la Reina Amidala y su Guardia Real y los Caballeros Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi, a los pilotos de Naboo, junto a un muy joven Anakin Skywalker, quienes destruyeron la nave central de la Federación, una Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk, y a el ejército Gungan, quienes contuvieron al grueso del ejército droide mientras la Reina capturaba al Virrey. Éste fue arrestado y enjuiciado por la Corte Suprema. Movimiento separatista A pesar de que el senado les castigó por el Bloqueo de Naboo, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio no perdió poder y se acercó al Conde Dooku, cuyas propuestas los convencieron, especialmente las que prometían ganancias económicas. Ofrecieron a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes su creciente ejercito, pero a cambio, para vengar su fracaso en Naboo, pidieron la muerte de la Senadora Amidala, quien se salvó en varias ocasiones, inclusive en la Arena de Geonosis, donde el Ejército Droide Separatista se estrenó contra las Tropas Clon de La República, dando comienzo a las Guerras Clon. Después de las Guerras Clon thumb|225px|left|[[Anakin Skywalker/Leyendas|Darth Vader mata a Nute Gunray, dejando a la organizacion moribunda.]] Hacia el final de la guerra, los ejércitos de la CSI se vieron muy reducidos por las abundantes derrotas de ésta durante el conflicto, en planetas como Muunilinst, Mygeeto, Felucia, Utapau, etc. Por este motivo, por su seguridad, según Darth Sidious, el Virrey y los demás miembros del Consejo Separatista fueron trasladados a Mustafar, un planeta volcánico en el cual existía una base de la Tecno Unión. Al finalizar la guerra, Sidious despachó a Darth Vader para asesinar a los separatistas y eliminar así a la última oposición a su Nuevo Orden, con él como Emperador Galáctico. Así se eliminó a los líderes de la Federación y a los demás separatistas. Porsteriormente, hubo un último Virrey llamado Sentepeth Findos inmediatamente después de las muertes de Nute Gunray y Rune Haako, pero no duraría mucho porque fue obligado por los nuevos Soldados de Asalto a firmar un tratado con el Imperio Galáctico cediendo todos los recursos de la Federación a el Emperador Palpatine al justo después de las Guerras Clon, en el 19 ABY y tras ser derrotado en una batalla por evitarlo debido a que sus hombres se le amotinaron tratándolo de conformista y inactivo. thumb|225px|right|El colapso final de los financistas. Personajes Importantes *Hath Monchar *Nute Gunray *Rute Gunnay *Rune Haako *Lott Dod *Lushros Dofine *Daultay Dofine Ejército Fuerzas órganicas *Fuerza de Defensa de Comercio Unidades aéreas *Caza Buitre *Caza droide *Bombardero droide de la Federación de Comercio *Caza estelar droide clase Escarabajo *Bombardero droide E-STAP *Bombardero droide E-STAP avanzado *Bombardero droide E-STAP con escudos *Carguero/destructor clase Providencia Naves capitales *Nave de batalla clase Lucrehulk *Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk *Destructor clase Lucrehulk *Crucero clase Lucrehulk *Portacontenedor clase Lucrehulk *Fragata de Misiles de la Federación de Comercio Unidades de tierra *Tanque Blindado de Asalto *Nave de Ataque Pelotón *Pummel de la Federación de Comercio *STAP *AAT *MTT Unidades acuáticas *Subcaza droide Manta Emabarcaciones de apoyo *nave de aterrizaje C-9979 *Petrolero clase Lucrehulk *Carguero LH-3010 clase Lucrehulk *Carguero LH-3210 clase Lucrehulk *Lanzadera de transporte clase Sheathipede *Nave de la Federación de Comercio *Supercarguero de la Federación de Comercio *Nave de Embarque Clase-Droch Droides *B1 droide de batalla *B2 super droide de batalla *Droide Buitre *droideka (droide destructor) *Droide PK *Droide escarabajo *Droide de combate de seguridad OOM *Droide de combate piloto OOM *Droide de combate comandante OOM Empresas aliadas *Talleres de Blindaje Baktoid *Autómatas de Combate Baktoid *Nido de Creación Colicoide *Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. *Tecno-Unión *Gremio de Comercio *Alianza Corporativa *Clan Bancario Intergaláctico Planetas controlados *Alaris Prime *Cato Neimoidia *Deko Neimoidia *Druckenwell *Eos *Koru Neimoidia *Maramere *Mirial *Naboo *Neimoidia *Nessem *Enarc *Sucharme Apariciones *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Oblivion's Kiss'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones '' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (cómics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (novela juvenil)'' * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' game *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' * * * * *''Outward Bound'' *''The Replacements'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela juvenil)'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''The Price of Neutrality -- Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Fuentes *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''The Resistance Within'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * * *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * * * }} Categoría:Organizaciones Categoría:Federación de Comercio Categoría:Federaciones Categoría:Organizaciones separatistas